Nochebuena
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Drabble #4 de mi reto personal "50 Drabbles/Viñetas SasuIno". Sasuke no dejaría que nada ni nadie arruinara su Nochebuena.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>DrabbleViñeta #4**

**.**

**Nochebuena**

**.**

* * *

><p>Las luces estaba listas y desenredadas; el árbol estaba en la sala, esperando a ser decorado, había galletas y leche sobre la mesa e Ino estaba arriba cambiándose para recibir a Sarada, su hija.<p>

Sasuke tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y contempló la puerta una vez más, repasando mentalmente cada detalle de los preparativos. Esa sería la primer Navidad que pasarían como _familia_; la primera que había esperado ansiosamente en muchos años, y sabía que nada ni nadie podría arruinarla…

— ¿Qué haces?— Escuchar aquella fría y serena voz a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó brevemente, recordándole la presencia de su portador— ¿Te vas a ir?— Inojin lo miraba, con su clásica expresión de aburrimiento, de pie junto a las escaleras mientras sorbía ruidosamente de su vaso de leche y miraba a Sasuke con ojos bien abiertos.

—Espero a Sarada— declaró éste, luchando contra la incomodidad de ser observado por aquellos inexpresivos ojos azules— ¿De dónde sacaste ese vaso con leche? ¿Y las galletas?

Inojin miró primero su vaso y después su mano repleta de galletas, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a sorber la el líquido ruidosamente.

—Los encontré en la cocina— respondió, indiferente.

— ¿Y los tomaste sin preguntar?

—Estoy en mi casa; no sabía que tenía que pedir permiso para comer lo que yo quiera— razonó; Sasuke sabía que estaba en lo cierto, y él parecía saberlo también, cosa que sólo molestó mucho más al mayor.

—Eran para Sarada.

—Pues vivirá sin un vaso de leche y seis galletas de coco— refutó Inojin, casi burlón. Sasuke rodó los ojos con hastío y siguió mirando a la puerta.

—Ah, por cierto, Sasuke. Me tropecé con tus luces y rompí algunas— volvió a hablar Inojin, sacando un manojo de luces navideñas de un pequeño mueble— La mayoría están rotas, pero las que sobrevivieron se verán bien… Creo. Da gracias de que no me lastimé o mi mamá te hubiera asesinado.

Sasuke suspiró profundamente, intentando autoinfundarse calma.

—No importa— murmuró, con esfuerzo sobrehumano— Saldré a comprar más cuando llegue Sarada.

—Que bueno. Deduje que harías eso, así que para ahorrarte tiempo decoré el árbol navideño y le puse la estrella. Yo solo— sonrió el niño, con aparente inocencia— Puedes agradecerme después de que regrese del centro comercial con mi padre— añadió, dajando su vaso sobre una mesita y buscaba su abrigo; Sasuke sólo lo miró, debatiéndose entre el enojo y su autocontrol. El timbre de la entrada sonó y él lo abrió de forma automática, sin disimular su desagrado al encontrar al sonriente padre de Inojin al otro lado.

—Hola— saludó Sai, alzando una mano— ¿Inojin está listo?— como respuesta, Sasuke se hizo a un lado y dejó avanzar al niño.

—Hola, papá.

— ¡Hola, hijo! ¿Qué tal la víspera de Nochebuena con el nuevo esposo de tu mamá?

—Está bien, supongo. Sasuke es extraño, pero se esfuerza.

—Sigo aquí— les recordó el aludido, más molesto que antes. Sabía que Sai no lo soportaba, al igual que su hijo, pero que siempre hicieran aquello en su presencia se le antojó demasiado ridículo.

—Como sea; vámonos, Inojin. Quizá alcancemos las ofertas de la librería.

— ¡Claro!— Inojin avanzó, emocionado, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, girando sobre sus talones e inesperadamente abrazándose a la cintura de Sasuke, que sólo lo miró, atónito— Gracias por dejarme ayudarte a preparar la Nochebuena— le dijo— Mi papá no sabe nada de la Navidad, así que nunca habíamos decorado un árbol.

Sasuke tragó duro, olvidándose por un momento de su enojo.

—Yo… No es nada… Quizá cuando regreses podamos hacer un muñeco— propuso, dubitativo pero ansioso por aprovechar la oportunidad de llevarse mejor con el hijo de su esposa.

—Tal vez— Inojin se encogió de hombros, despidiéndose con una mano perzosa.

Sasuke suspiró y sonrió levemente, decidiendo que esa sería la mejor Navidad. Levantó la vista y borró su sonrisa al encontrarse con la curiosa mirada de Sai.

— ¿Qué?

—No he leído nada al respecto, pero… ¿Sería correcto que yo también te abrazara?— inquirió, auténticamente curioso.

Sasuke le cerró la puerta en la cara y se dio la vuelta.

Ni Sai con sus idioteces arruinaría su perfecta Nochebuena.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Drabble/Viñeta #4 terminado.**

**¿Merezco un Review?**

**Estuve varado durante horas en el aeropuerto, viendo gente ir y venir, y al hablar con un chico se me ocurrió esta idea.**

**Gracias por leer, y Feliz Navidad a todos!.**

**Nos leeremos!**

**H.S.**


End file.
